


Sock It To Him

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :P, Abusive Ex Tiberius Stone, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face Punching, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Of my own fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: TWO FOR ONE FICLETSTony is shaken by the reappearance of an ex.--An encounter with Steve leads to a punched face for Tiberius.





	Sock It To Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeeful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/gifts), [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).



> just to be clear, none of these is part of the tiberius verse. these are all aus of my own fic lmao

FIC THE FIRST (no punching)

-

Halfway through the gala, Tony appears out of the crowd like a ghost, eyes huge and black, face white. “Come with me,” he says, voice clipped. He grabs Steve by the wrist, fingers clenching a little too tight and drags him away from the cluster of politicians he’s speaking to. He doesn’t let up until they’ve slipped through a door into a back hall, then he wheels back around and crowds up against Steve, his arm curling tightly around Steve’s waist. “Don’t grow your hair out.  Ever. Promise me you won’t,” he breathes into Steve’s neck.

Steve lays a hand carefully between Tony’s shoulder blades. He’s shaking. “Tony,” he says lowly, frowning, “what’s wrong?”

Tony shakes his head, burying his face more deeply into Steve’s throat. “Nothing. Nothing, it’s– I’m fine.”

Steve mentally takes himself back through the night, looking for clues. “Does this have to do with that man with the long blond hair?”

Tony shudders, which is answer enough.

Steve draws him a little bit closer. “Who is he?”

“Bad blast from the past,” Tony says. “Back to the Future II bad, but it’s fine. I’m fine, I just needed a breather and–” He takes a deep breath, runs his hands down Steve’s back. Then he leans back. “There we go. It’s fine. I’m good.”

—

FIC THE SECOND (in which there is punching)

-

Steve stays outside the shop while Tony goes in to get the donuts because he doesn’t want to be that rude customer on the phone. He’s pacing leisurely back and forth in front of the shop window, nodding along with what Sam’s saying when someone approaches Tony inside the shop and catches his eye.

He’s tall, with long, blond hair, wearing a suit the same quality as something Tony would wear.

Steve can’t see Tony’s face, but he can see the way his shoulders tense.

“Sam; Sam, I’m gonna have to get back to you,” he says and hangs up without waiting to hear what Sam’s reply is. He slides the phone into his jacket pocket and moves inside, careful to remain casual.

At least, until he sees the way the blond is backing Tony up against the counter.

Tony’s laughing, but there’s a thready strain to it that cuts off entirely when the blond man slides a hand over Tony’s chest, up to his neck, where he curves his hand around it, thumb pressed into the hollow of his throat.

“Hey,” Steve barks.

The blond turns, his hand slipping down a little, and Tony’s gaze snaps to Steve, relief flitting over his face before being followed by embarrassment. He straightens up, squaring his shoulders, and that just makes Steve’s blood burn hotter.

He curls his hand into a fist to channel the energy that wants him to rush forward and insert himself bodily between Tony and this guy. It takes all his will to keep his voice steady when he says, “Tony, do you need a hand?”

He’s going to wait for Tony’s answer, honest, but then the blond smirks and turns back to Tony, his hand returning to the base of his throat. Tony gets this deer in the headlights look and Steve’s across the room before he can think.

He ends up between them, one hand pressed to the blond’s chest. “Hey, buddy,” he says, “walk away.”

The blond just looks amused. “Is this your new guard dog, Tony? I liked Happy better.” Then he gives Steve a long up and down and says, “He is a hot piece of ass, I’ll give you that.”

Steve’s temper gets the better of him.

It happens almost in slow motion, the back of his brain murmuring, _This is a bad idea_ , and the rest screaming encouragement. He swings his arm up in an arc, no telegraphing his intent and the blond is still smirking at Tony when it connects.

The smack of his fist hitting flesh is viscerally satisfying. He thinks it might be the most satisfying punch he’s delivered in the last five years, and he’s delivered a lot of punches.

The blond ends up sprawled on the floor clutching his jaw.


End file.
